Pebble and the Penguin 2
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Sandra always wondered where she came from when she was raised by two humans. When Abigial's dad need to go to Antarctica for invest of missing animals she gets separated from her family and met the two unlikely heroes as they help her find a way home. She will be suprised seeing another her kind as she meets them.
1. Chapter 1 A Penguin in a Box

_**Chapter One A penguin in the box**_

It was evening as the sun begins to sets in the ocean. A box was washed up in the shore covered in seaweed and been damaged by the storm. Inside the box was a baby Rockhopper penguin that is covered with blankets was trembling with fear. She froze as she heard footsteps coming close. She shut her eyes as she heard voices hoping they might ignore the box. She peeked and saw a man with short brown hair with moustache and has hazel eyes. He gasps as he saw her. He reached his hand in and the baby back away with fear. He shushed as he tried to grab her.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." He cooed as he pick her up and use the blanket to cradle her in his arms. She felt safe in his arms as she finds out snuggling in it. A girl about six with red hair in pony tail and have freckles on her face came running over to her dad. When she saw the baby penguin, she squeals.

"Oh daddy she's so cute! Can we keep her?" She asked.

"I don't know honey, I thought we could take it to the zoo and have them raise her." Her dad suggested.

"Oh dad no, you know how much I hate animals being locked in cages and they barley have room to move around." The girl spoke sadly.

"Abigail.."

Please daddy please! I will take care of her. I'll feed her, play with her, give her bath.." Her dad chuckled and places her hand on her shoulder.

"We'll see." He replied. He and Abigail begin walking back home leaving the box alone. The baby rockhopper smiles as she snuggles up in his arms and giving him adoring brown eyes. Her dad sighed and smiles at her.

"Well I supposed we can keep her until she's old enough to be on her own." Abigail squeals and hugs him making him almost drop the baby.

"Oh thank you daddy, thank you!" She cried happily and looked at the baby.

"What should we call her?" She asked.

"That's a good question, what do you think we should called her?" Her dad asked. Abigail thought for a moment trying to think of a name for her. Then she smiles.

"How about Sandy since we found her on the beach?" Abigail asked. Her dad laughed.

"Well what about Sandra for her real name and we can call her Sandy for nickname." Her dad suggested. The baby rockhopper thought the name fit well for her and feels home already. Abigail and her dad begin heading home bringing the new family member. Sandra life has never been perfect since they found her; they give her love, shelter and food to make her happy. Abigail is the only friend Sandra has ever had since she named her. All years they play together, sleep together and all other stuff they do. What she mostly loves to do with Abby is going to the beach to swim and surf the waves. Sandra doesn't want to trade her family for the world if it kills her. Sometimes Abby's dad bring her to the zoo so she can meet with the other penguins so she won't feel lonely.

Later that night around the campfire where Sandra, Abigail and her dad were roasting some smores looking at the stars. Sandra was sitting on Abby's lap while eating roasted marshmallow Abigail made for her but it got sticky on her flippers and she accidently touched the napkin. She tries to fling the napkin off but the napkin was stuck making her squawk crying. Abby laughed and help her take the napkin off. Then Abby dab the napkin on water and wipe her flippers.

"Sandy, you silly goose. Here let me get that for you." She finished wipe the marshmallow sticky stuff off and fling it at the trash can.

"You know honey; it got me thinking of how Sandy got on the shore with that box we found couple months ago. "

"What do you mean dad?" Abby asked while Sandra sat on her lap eating marshmallow.

"What I mean is, how did it wash up on our shore? It doesn't have any address or anything on it." Her dad replied while Abigail shrugs.

"I don't know but whatever who abandon her is not a good owner and I'm glad we found her." Abby hug Sandy while she cooed. Her father chuckled smiling.

"She sure has been a good penguin and yes I'm glad also we found her at the beach." Her dad rubbed his hand on her head. She smiles liking how he petted her. She looked up at the stars seeing shooting star passing through the sky. She begins to have thought on what Abby dad said. She doesn't know how she got here in that box and don't remember where she came from. She continues glancing at the star with one thing on her mind; _where did I come from?_ She thought.

_**Author's Note: **__**Hey everyone how it's going? When I saw the fan fiction for the pebble and the penguin and seeing not having any stories I thought making one for it. I've been having this story idea since I was a child and want to put this on website. I thought Rocko needs some love in this story and you got to admit. He's so cute! I hope you like the beginning and sorry it's short. I'll try to make my other chapter long as I can. I don't own any Pebble and the Penguin characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Sandra's Life

_**Chapter 2 Sandra's Life**_

_**Nine years later**_

Abigail groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off at seven am. She presses the button to shut it up but the alarm keeps blaring. She pressed it again trying to make it stop but it kept blaring more. She smashes it with her hand trying to get it to stop. The alarm clock fell off from her night stand as it keeps blaring. She pulled the plug to finally get it to shut it up. The alarm was still blaring as Abigail looked at the plug she pulled puzzled. She looked at her bed side seeing full grown Sandra making her alarm sound smiling her beak. She smiled a little pressed her finger on her beak silencing her. Sandra squawked in response.

"Good morning Sandy." Abby yawned scratching her head. Abby stretched her arm out while Sandra got off her bed and waddle towards her closets. Abby got out of her bed and went to her drawer to put her jean shorts on and went over to her closet by Sandra.

"Alright Sandy, what should I wear?" She grabs out random shirts and plumps them on her bed. She grabs out a red shirt with pink hearts and cut sleeves and places it on her chest.

"How about this one?" Sandra tips her head and shook her head. Abigail shrugs her shoulder and fling the red shirt by her other shirts. She grabs out a blue zebra shirt and held out front of Sandra. She shook her head again. She tossed it and grab out a black tank top with silver stars and once again Sandra shook her head. Abigail heavy sighed and throws it on the bed with the others. She picks up the white shirt with sparkle orange in the middle. Sandra sighed and shook her head. Abigail tossed it to the other and glance at her.

"Then what do you think I should wear." Sandra waddles towards her closet and tries to jump up while pointing her flappers on the shirt squawking. Abigail walked over to where she pointed and grabs out a brown shirt with three sparkles orange lollypops.

"This one?" She asked. Sandra nodded smiling her beak. Abigail looked at the shirt and at her jean shorts she's wearing. She thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah they match well. Thanks Sandy." Sandra squawked in response as Abigail put on her brown shirt. Abigail put her collar on which is royal blue with silver heart locket attach. They both went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their face. Sandra has her own tooth brush as Abigail put some toothpaste on it while she did the same with her toothbrush. They both brush their teeth and put water in their mouth to rinse and spit. Sandra on the other hand swallowed her rinse and belch.

"Ew!" Abigail groaned while Sandra smiles liking seeing her reaction. They both went downstairs to get some breakfast and Abigail recognized a note on the table of her dad saying he left early to help at the zoo and will be back at noon. The note also says he needs her to open the ice cream shop as he gets back. Abigail put the note in her pocket and grab out her cereal and milk to pour in the bowl to have some breakfast. She grab out some fish in refrigerator for Sandra to put in her bowl. She grabs out one fish held out and shows it to Sandra. Sandra excitedly back more wagging her tail.

"Alright Sandy, you know the drill." She nodded eagerly.

"Abigail is on the ball and here's the pitch." She flew up the fish and wracks it with the spoon as the fish went flying.

"Abigail hits the ball and ran to the bases to hit the home run!" Abigail drops the spoon and ran around table. Sandra slid under the table with her belly under the flying fish coming down. She stood on her feet licking her beak. She jump and caught the fish with her mouth before Abigail could hit the chair.

"Sandra caught the ball before she can take the home run. The crowd goes wild of her amazing catch!" Abigail made hissing scream waving her hands. Sandra swallowed her fish and clapped her fibbers and squawked happily. Abigail laughed sitting down grabbing her spoon and wiping it with a wipe.

"That never gets old." She dips her spoon in her cereal and begins eating her breakfast while Sandra eats hers.

As she finishes her breakfast she caught a glimpse of her sneaking off waddling.

"Sandy, get back here. You need to take your vitamin." Sandra groaned in disappointment. As Abigail grab out her vitamin Sandra quickly zoom out of the kitchen. She groaned in annoying grabbing out the clean spoon and ran out of the kitchen. She searches for her until she found her in her basket covering her blanket. She chuckled and grabs her feet to pull her out.

"Come here." She pulled her out while Sandra tries to hold on her basket squawking and shook her head. She manages to get Sandra out of her basket and have her sit while she pours her vitamin on the spoon. She hand out a spoon towards her to have her drink it but Sandra shut her beak and shook her head.

"Sandra you need to take your vitamin to be healthy and strong. You know the rules." She tries to get the spoon in her mouth but she kept her beak shut and moves her head trying to avoid it. Abigail huffed but she has an idea to get her to drink her vitamin. She grabs a bell from the floor and jingles.

"Jingles bells, Jingles bells, jingles all the..." Sandra was about to squawk the last note but Abigail quickly put the spoon in her mouth making her swallowed her vitamin. She swallows and groaned glaring at Abigail while having sick face.

"Got ya." Abigail smiles. She grabs her sunglasses as she and her went downstairs to open the ice cream shop. Sandra opened the curtains while Abigail unlock the door and switch the sign open for the customers to come in. Abigail grabs her apron while Sandra got on each table to put the chairs down. Abigail helps her by putting the chair in right way. Abigail sweeps the floor while Sandra has the dustpan on the floor waiting for the dust to be put in. The dust accidently got on her face and she sneezed a little. Abigail washes the tables with her washcloth and after they got done cleaning the store Abigail sat down on the stool by the cashier while Sandra jumps on the counter by her squawking. Abigail smiles and petted on her head making Sandra cooed and rubbed her hand with her head. They both waited for the customers to come in to have their ice cream or smoothie for the hot day their having. A couple hours later some people came in to grab some ice cream or smoothies and sometimes they visit Sandra and she loves to get attention from everyone since she was a chick. As the last person left with the sundae Abigail got the text message from her friend asking her if she can go to the movie with her later.

"Sorry Becky, I need to watch over the shop until my dad comes back from the zoo." Abigail replied while making a strawberry banana smoothie.

"Really, Sandra watching over the shop? My dad will have a cow if I leave Sandra alone in the shop." She puts whip cream on the tip and put the straw.

"Sandy, your smoothie is ready." Sandra perks her head up squawking in response. Abigail place the smoothie on the table by the window as Sandra got on the table smiling her beak.

"Ah this is the life. A perfect smoothie made from an amazing friend." She spoke to herself licking the wipe cream a little getting some little on her beak. She begins drinking but was stop when an empty plastic bottle was slam on the window. Sandra huffed of knowing who did it and glare out seeing the two seagulls cackling while one of them have an empty bottle in his wing.

"Well, well, well isn't our favorite odd bird. How are you in there? Feeling a little chill?" The seagulls squawked laughing as one of the seagulls throw its empty plastic bottle and it hit the window while Sandra shook her head smirking.

"Throw all you want feather heads. I'm protected by a magical force filled called..." She taps the window with her flipper. "Glass." She laughed while playing her straw.

"Where it keeping me nice and cool while both of you are sweating you're..." She stops seeing the two seagulls shaking their tails at her saying nayh nayh nayh. She huffed.

"Tails off." She continues to drink her smoothie. Then she saw Abigail's dad came along and shoo the seagulls off. He came in as Abigail smiled.

"Hey dad. The shop went very well. This place was full packed wanted some ice cream and smoothie on this hot day." Her dad smiled.

"That's great honey." He sighed and laid his briefcase on the table.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Abigail asked while Sandra cooed not liking seeing on of her family feeling blue.

"Oh honey, there's a report of missing Antarctica species that been disappear for last five months and the zoo people has been investing poachers with the FBI agent trying to solve the case." Her father explained.

"So you're telling us this because?" Abigail asked while her dad heavy sighed.

"They asked me to go to Antarctica to invested the missing animals and find the poachers behind this." He replied while Abigail sat down.

"Well that great for you going to solve and track down the poachers." She smiled as her dad smile a little.

"But I don't want you to leave both of you alone while I'm off to invest." He spoke while Sandra got on his lap and he strokes her head while she rubs his hand."

"Then let us come with you." Abigail suggested. Her dad shook her head.

"No honey, it's too dangerous and the Antarctica is very cold and I don't want to lose you like your mother." He spoke remembering what happen to his wife. Abigail grab his arm with a plead face.

'Please daddy, I want to help and beside we can find Sandy her kind while were down there and other penguins." Her dad heavy sighed closing his eyes thinking and glance down at Sandra as she cooed and rub her head on his chest. Her dad smiled and petted her head.

"Well she does need to experience with the other penguins where were down there." Abigail hugs her dad beaming while he laughed hugging his daughter and Sandra.

"Alright honey, were leaving tomorrow morning and you need to pack something very warm and what I mean is very warm." Her dad instructed.

"Okay dad, we'll pack tonight." Abigail glances at Sandra smiling.

"Sandy, we are going to Antarctica to see your kind." Sandra smiled her beak excitedly for not just going to Antarctica but getting her answer that she been always wonders where she came from.

**_Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. This whole chapter was mostly based on Rio with Blue and Linda of their time and thought it will be cute for Sandra and Abigail does every morning. They are now going to Antarctica to invest the case and Sandra is finally going to get answers she's been wondering for her life. I don't own any Pebble and the Penguin characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames._**


End file.
